1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to injection molding manufacturing methods in which one component is molded in-situ within a subsequently injected molded component.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exists many techniques for injection molding. Conventional molding of a multi-component product includes a first step of injection molding a first component and then manually transferring the first component into another mold in which is then injection molded the second component so as to encompass the first component and achieve an in-situ molded assembly. More contemporary injection molding techniques eliminate the need for manually transferring the first component from the first-component mold into the mold of the second component. Rather, the process occurs in what is commonly referred to as a two-shot injection molding process that does not require any manual transferring of the molded in-situ first component.
Whether by manual transfer or by employing two-shot molding, it is often difficult to create blind holes in the components while maintaining tight tolerances. Specifically, when injection molding components that require tight tolerances, it is often necessary to keep the central core pin that defines the interior dimensions of the component cool during the injection mold process. Typically, the central core pin is cooled by flowing a fluid through the central core pin. The need for cooling the central core pin to achieve the tight tolerances during the injection molding process, precludes the use of transverse core pins that could otherwise be used to form blind holes in the component being injection molded. Hence, there presently exists a need for a two-component manufacturing apparatus and method that allows the use of a fluid-cooled central core pin to achieve appropriate tolerances while allowing the formation of a blind hole.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art methods and devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the injection molding manufacturing art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an injection molding manufacturing apparatus and method for in-situ component molding that facilitates the formation of one or more blind holes even though the central core pin of the second component may be cooled with a fluid.
Another object of this invention is to provide an injection molding manufacturing apparatus and method in which a first component is injection molded with a socket containing a blind hole which is then molded in-situ within a second component with the blind hole blocked-off by the central core pin such that the blind hole in the socket of the first component may then be used for receiving a pivot pin or the like.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.